A user interacts with a web browser in order to view web pages on the Internet while searching for information. Web pages include navigation bars that allow the user to access different areas of a web site. Some web pages include navigation bars at the top or the bottom of the web page. Some web pages include vertical navigation bars on the right or left side of the web page.
Search engines allow a user to more easily find the information the user is looking for. A user searches for information relating to products or services in order to find out more about those products or services. The user views buying guides, frequently asked questions (FAQs), and reviews about the products or services they are looking for.
Some web sites allow a user to create a user account. To create an account the user is asked to create a username and password and complete an account profile. A completed account profile includes information such as the user's name, home address, and username for social networking sites. When signed on under their username and password the user can access information including their past purchases, shopping lists, and the shipping status of their past purchases.
Some web pages are customized based on the user's account profile. Customized web pages display user specific information including a user specific welcome message, local store information, product reviews from members of the user's social network, and suggested products based on the user's past purchases.